Mi vida en la secundaria
by Sumiko Minamino
Summary: Korin era la enamorada de Kurama, pero esto cambia drásticamente... Y Hiei aperece.. por ahi...No sólo eso, sino qeu ahora Botan es la novia de Kurama oO todo esta de cabeza si, no sirvo para resumenes solo lean
1. La vida de secundaria

Weno chickos y chikas, no me queda mucho tiempo en el internet asi q les dejo estop aki okas? ya q no he podido actualizar mi otro fic por falta de inspiración uu

Weno este fic salió de un sueño que tuve, see eso me inspiró. El fic tiene muchas partes de mi sueño asi q puede q haya partes sin coherencia.

Ahi se los dejo

* * *

- Oye¿No es Suichi Minamino el que va por ahí?- dijo una chica morena a otra rubia que iba caminando a su lado mientras miraba a un joven pelirrojo caminando de la mano con una chica de cabello celeste.

- Sí - respondió la chica rubia - Es Kurama. Andar así con ella después de haber roto hace apenas un par de días con Korin. Es un estúpido.

- ¡Y encima anda con Botan! No quiero ni pensar como se sentirá Korin cuando se entere…- le dijo la morena.

Era un Viernes común y corriente en la secundaria Uminobara. Los pasillos colmados de estudiantes, como siempre a la hora del almuerzo; unos parados conversando, otros en los bebedores, otros revisando sus casilleros y otros simplemente caminando. De pronto, una chica de cabello marrón y ojos azules se acercó a las chicas rubia y morena con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

- ¡Keiko¡Rina! - gritó la joven tratando de llamar su atención para que detuvieran su caminata.

- Mira Rina es Korin - le dijo la morena -¿Deberíamos decirle lo que vimos hace un rato?

- No creo que sea buena idea… pero será mejor que la vayamos preparando Keiko… - respondió la rubia.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-Holas… chicas… ¿Vamos a… comer juntas?- dijo Korin tratando de recuperar su aliento.

- Claro - le sonrió Keiko

- Vamos a buscar a Botan¿ne? - dijo Korin, apunto de salir a correr, pero Rina la detuvo – ESPERAAA - Saki se cayó de cara y luego se sentó sobándose el rostro –Eso dolió… ¿Qué sucede?

- Pues que yo ya le avisé y me dijo que iba a conversar con Kurama por haberte dejado de esa manera - le mintió Rina – ¿verdad Keiko?

- S-Sí así es…

- Ya veo…- Korin bajó la mirada- pero ¡de todas maneras iré a buscarla! No quiero que mis amigas carguen con mis problemas...- dijo ella antes de irse a buscar a Botan. Sin embargo, Rina y Keiko se lanzaron a detenerla. Finalmente la convencieron y fueron a almorzar tranquilas.

……………………

- ¡Miren ahí viene el señor Hiei! - dijo un chico de ropa y cabello negro, (el cual se lo había parado con gel) a otros chicos que iban vestidos y peinados igual -¡Ábranle paso al señor Hiei!

Y en efecto, Hiei entró en la cafetería; lanzando frías miradas a todos. Él era conocido por ser un chico frío, reservado, quizás algo 'cruel' e incluso gótico, pero MUY sexy. Incluso tenía su club de fans, en el cual habían tanto chicas como chicos que le admiraban y se vestían cómo él.

- Vaya, Hiei se ha vuelto muy famoso ¿no creen? Apenas van unos días y ya tiene club de fans - dijo Rina tomando un sorbo de su jugo.

- Miren - dijo Korin mirando hacia una mesa cercana – ahí están Kurama y botan.

Keiko y Rina se miraron y luego asintieron. Las dos se movieron y se sentaron frente a Korin tapándole la vista que tenía de el pelirrojo y la otra chica – será mejor que no los mires o… o Kurama de verdad va a pensar que tú planeaste esto - le dijo Rina, tratando de evitar que Korin mirara a la pareja en caso de que sucediera 'algo' entre ellos.

- Bueno si tú lo dices… - dijo Korin - ¡Es verdad¡¡Me olvidé de mi helado!

- Será mejor que te des prisa - se rió Keiko – anda antes de que Hiei llegue a esa área.

- Sí tienes razón¡ahora vengo! - Korin se puso de pie y se paró en la cola para el helado.

De pronto, Hiei fue y puso delante de los 5 estudiantes que estaban haciendo su cola. Resignados, se fueron 3 de ellos. Uno se quedó a mirar como Hiei se servía (y comía a la vez) todo el helado (por que era su fan) mientras que Korin se acercó a Hiei y le dijo- sabes, nosotros queremos comer también.

Hiei la miró con la boca toda sucia por el helado y luego se volteó otra vez a comer. Korin se empezó a impacientar, sin embargo no se molestó. De echo estaba con ganas de reírse por como había visto a Hiei, todo sucio de helado. Todo el mundo estaba mirando, callado; esperando a ver que sucedería después. De pronto, Korin puso su mano sobre el hombro de Hiei y le dijo- Por favor, déjame servirme algo.

Todos se asustaron por que ella había tocado a Hiei (Oh dios mío… la va a hacer millones de pedacitos chiquititos . !) , y no sólo eso, sino que lo estaba interrumpiendo cuando comía helado y encima le estaba pidiendo eso. Hiei se volteó a verla, algo molesto por el hecho de que ella lo haya tocado, sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos, Hiei… Se hizo a un lado. Todos miraron atónitos mientras la chica se servía algo del helado de vainilla. Mientas se limpiaba el rostro, Hiei notó el silencio que había, y los miró a todos con cara de asesino maniático y les dijo con el tono de voz más frío y aterrador que hayan podido pensar - ¿Qué demonios están mirando?

Inmediatamente todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo y el ruido de conversaciones volvió a escucharse. Justo cuando Korin estuvo por retirarse a su sitio con sus amigas, Hiei la detuvo – Ven conmigo - le dijo. Korin asintió algo confundida y les hizo una seña a sus amigas para que sepan que iba a sentarse con Hiei un rato. Ellas asintieron y Korin fue donde Hiei.

- Vaya, quien lo hubiera pensado: Hiei y Korin - dijo Rina, tomando otro sorbo de su bebida.

- Oye mira - le murmuró Keiko, mirando hacia la mesa donde estaban Kurama y Botan – Kurama no les ha quitado la vista desde lo del helado.

- ¿Te refieres a que aún vigila a Korin?

- ¿Tú crees que él sea de esos novios obsesivos que una vez que abandonan a sus novias no quieren que anden con nadie más?

- Mmmm pues no lo creo… aun que quién sabe….

- Tu nombre es Korin ¿verdad? - le preguntó Hiei a la chica mientras ella comía su helado. Ella asintió.

– Kurama me contó sobre ti - le dijo Hiei, lo cual hizo que ella se atorara con el helado y Hiei la mirara como si fuera un bicho raro. Luego él le explicó – Kurama y yo somos amigos de la infancia. Hace medio año me fui de viaje y regresé hace unos 2 meses aproximadamente. Mientras, nos escribíamos de vez en cuando e incluso…- Hiei se detuvo para sacar algo de su bolsillo. Eran dos fotos: una que se habían tomado Korin y Kurama hace una semana según recordaba ella, en una cita en la cual había ido a la playa. Ellos estaban parados frente al mar. Kurama llevaba puesto un short rojo (ropa de baño) y estaba abrazando a Korin, quien llevaba un bikini azul oscuro y un pareo celeste. La otra era una que Kurama le había tomado hace ya algún tiempo, donde su cabello se veía más corto y llevaba puestos una falda negra, una blusa blanca de manga 3/4 y tacos negros. Sin embargo, la primera foto fue la que hizo que la expresión de Korin se entristeciera.

– él me dio estas dos fotos. La primera me la dio hace unos días y la segunda me la envió en una de sus cartas, ya que quería probarme lo bonita que eras. Siempre ha sido así, cuando tiene algo bueno, le gusta alardear - Entonces Korin levantó la vista algo sorprendida mientras se señalaba a si misma – ¿eso quiere decir que me consideras bonita?

- Pues sí - le respondió él llanamente, mientras ella se sonrojaba.

- O-oye… me lo dices como si fuera…

- No estoy diciendo que me gustas estúpida.

- ¿Por qué eres tan grosero?

- Hn

Entonces Korin se empezó a reír.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Lo siento… es que nunca antes había conocido a alguien como tú.

- Lo mismo digo – Hiei le sonrió (O.O no puedo creer que haya escrito eso)

En la mesa donde estaban Kurama y Botan…

- Ay y no sabes lo que me dijo luego, fue una total vergüenza y…- Botan seguía hablando mientras Kurama asentía y miraba de cuando en cuando hacia la mesa donde estaban Hiei y Korin. Parecía no gustarle la situación actual, especialmente cuando vio a Korin reírse y luego a Hiei sonriéndole.

- ¡Kurama me estás escuchando?

- Sí…- le respondió el pelirrojo algo aburrido.

- No creas que no me doy cuenta, hace rato que los estás mirando. No soy estúpida. (o.o no era?)

Kurama le asintió vagamente. Botan lanzó un gran suspiro.

- Ella ya no es tu novia Kurama. Soy yo. Y…

- Y ahora anda con Hiei por lo que veo…- Le interrumpió Kurama.

- Mejor, total lo bajo se junta con lo bajo- (y no se refiere a la altura) dijo Botan mirándolos con desprecio.

- Hiei es mi amigo Botan y ella la tuya… o lo era- le reprendió Kurama.

-Lo decía por la altura- dijo riéndose (UNA VIL Y ASQUEROZA MENTIRA)

-Botan

- ¿No me digas que vas a defenderla?

-…Olvídalo.

Horas más tarde…

Hiei iba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, ya llegando a la salida, cuando de pronto Kurama lo detuvo.

- Necesito hablar contigo.

- Hn¿ahora qué Kurama¿Me vienes a reclamar por tu EX-novia?

- … No Hiei. Pero creí que…

- Mira Kurama, no me vengas con estupideces. Tú la dejaste por la prostituta que tienes ahora por enamorada, la cual te 'complace' muy bien según sé. Dame una buena razón para no estar con ella.

- Aún la quiero. Yo no terminé con ella. Ella lo hizo conmigo.

Hiei levantó una ceja- ¿Qué?

- Pues…

FLASHBACK

Korin y Kurama estaban en sus vacaciones de verano en la playa. Se habían ido solos a una casa de playa que tenía la familia de Korin. Ahora se encontraban en una habitación descansando. Estaban echados en una cama durmiendo abrazados. Kurama tenía puesto un short Azul y una camisa blanca desabotonada. Korin tenía puesta una minifalda de Jean y un polo manga cero de color rojo. De pronto; Kurama despertó. Y se quedó mirando la cara de Korin por un rato. Para él ella era la chica más bella que había conocido (y con la que había estado), pero además era tan buena persona, inocente, amable… algo distraída a veces, pero muy agradable y divertida. La amaba mucho… tanto así que la deseaba. Ya había intentado esto muchas veces, pero ella siempre se negaba. Le decía cosas como "… aún no" "pero, somos muy jóvenes aún" o el clásico "no estoy lista". La verdad todo eso ya no le importaba. Aquel día, en ese momento, lo había decidido. La iba a tener sí o sí. No importaba cuanto ella se negara, él la haría cambiar de parecer. Así que le dio un beso en los labios, luego en la mejilla, en el cuello y así sucesivamente… hasta que ella despertó.

-Mmm… K… ¿Kurama?

Él se detuvo y se puso sobre ella – ¿si?

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- le ella preguntó algo soñolienta. Kurama sonrió para sí mismo, le dio un beso en los labios a la chica y le dijo – Nada – antes de seguir con lo que hacía. Al parecer esto al principio no le molesto a Korin y le permitió seguir (Por que es o muy estúpida o muy inteligente), pero al ver hasta donde tenía intenciones de llegar…

-em… Kurama…

-¿hmm?- le respondió él quien estaba muy entretenido delineando el contorno de los (EJEM, cof cof cof arghghhh) de Korin con sus dedos. (Si, ya le había sacado el polo… y después dicen que Hiei es rápido --U)

-Yo… em… estás seguro que…

-Muy seguro

-Pero…

-¿Pero?

-Y… si…?- Ella no llegó a terminar porque simplemente ya no se le ocurría que más decirle. Pero tenía que hacer algo. Después de todo, ella no quería hacer esto. No aún. Finalmente, Kurama decidió "Incentivarla" y prosiguió con sus besos, caricias y demás… hasta que…

-¿Y si salgo embarazada? – Esta era su última jugada. Si él no cedía, tendría que tomar medidas extremas.

-Mmm Pues…- comenzó Kurama, quien luego se acercó al oído de su novia y le susurró-…prometo que seré un buen padre.

Korin se sonrojó y Kurama continuó tocándola y besándola. Ella quería detenerlo. Puede que lo amara y todo pero no quería terminar de la misma manera que… esa persona. Embarazada y abandonada con su bebé en brazos en la puerta de un hospital barato. Ella siempre tuvo ese temor dentro de ella.

Finalmente, su miedo la venció y a la vez, logró juntar las fuerzas para quitarse a Kurama de encima. Ella se acomodó el brassiere y se puso de nuevo el polo.

- Lo siento Kurama pero… no puedo hacerlo. Tengo demasiado miedo…

Finalmente, dicho esto, ella se marchó dejando a Kurama solo y pensativo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Korin se encontraba recordando, apoyada en la pared de la escuela. La verdad, Rina y Keiko se habían ofrecido a acompañarla a su casa, sin embargo ella se negó. Se había quedado en la escuela para pensar. Sola. Después de todo así iba a terminar, o al menos eso pensaba ella. Debió de haberles dicho la verdad, que ella había roto con Kurama y no al revés, y que habían roto por…

Una lágrima cayó de su rostro.

Sin embargo, las dejó sacar sus propias conclusiones. 'Tonta… ¿Para algo están las amigas no?' Se reprendió a si misma. De verdad quería contarles pero… no quería agobiarlas con sus problemas.

-Al fin te encuentro, pensé que ya te habías ido…

-¿Botan?

FLASHBACK

Habían pasado varios días desde que había ido con Korin a la playa. Desde entonces no habían hablado, nada. Nada pasaba. De pronto el teléfono de su casa sonó… una vez… dos veces… y dejó de sonar. Él ni se había molestado en pararse a contestar, así que probablemente; su madre lo había echo. Si era así lo más probable es que fuera alguna de sus amigas, ya que si hubiera sido para él la llamada, no habrían pasado ni 5 segundos antes de que su madre le hubiera llamado…. A menos que…

-¡Shuichi¡¡Te llama Korin!

Tenía que ser ella, después de todo; su madre siempre disfrutaba de las conversaciones que tenía con ella. Razón por la cual se demoraría en pasarle la llamada.

-Ahí voy mamá

Una vez al teléfono….

-¿Korin?

-_em… holas….  
_  
-¿Qué sucede?

-_Nada… es que… quería que nos encontramos a eso de las 5pm en el parque frente a nuestro café…. ¿Puedes?_

-¿Hoy?

-_Si… ¿No puedes?_

Kurama miró al reloj de pared detrás de él: las 4.15pm. No tenía nada mejor que hacer así que… ¿Por qué no?

-Allí estaré

-_Claro… gracias. Cuídate, nos vemos._

-Tu también, hasta luego.

Ambos colgaron.

Y en el parque…

Había mucho sol, y por consiguiente; demasiado calor, por lo que Kurama se vistió con unas bermudas de color azul oscuro (creo que es "Azul metálico") y un polo de manga corta color rojo. Korin estaba parada en una esquina de la cuadra del parque. Llevaba un polo ajustado de tiras que era azul y una falda Jean plisada. Ella era tan distraída que ignoraba el hecho de que cada sujeto que pasaba a su costado le silbaba, le mandaba besos volados o piropos. Incluso, había un sujeto que estaba parado a su costado y por su mirada, no parecía tener buenas intenciones. Kurama dio un suspiro y se acercó a Korin, sin embargo; antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, él la rodeo con su brazo protectivamente y le dijo –vamos a sentarnos en el parque- a lo que ella asintió. Y antes de irse, Kurama se aseguró de mandarle una mirada fría y cruel al sujeto que estaba al lado de Korin y le murmuró –atrévete siquiera a hacerle algo y me aseguraré que mueras muy dolorosamente- lo que hizo que el sujeto lo mirara con cara de 'eres un mocoso estúpido' mientras Kurama se alejaba con Korin.

Una vez sentados en una banca, Korin se dispuso a hablar.

-Bueno pues… yo… quería decirte que… lamento lo sucedido aquella vez… y…

-No tienes porqué disculparte… lo que…- Korin le interrumpió -…Ya no puedo-

-…. No puedes…¿Qué?- Le preguntó Kurama más confundido que nunca. Jamás la había visto tan seria. Korin bajó la mirada de tal manera que sus ojos eran cubiertos por su cabello.

-No puedo seguir contigo…. Esto ya terminó

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando? – Kurama comenzó a desesperarse. Bueno pues, era la primera vez que alguien rompía con él.

-Que no puedo seguir siendo tu novia… se acabó

-Pero que…

-¡ENTIENDE! – Le gritó ella, agarrando su falda con mucha fuerza–Yo tampoco quisiera hacer esto pero no tengo elección… Además yo… tengo demasiado miedo… no puedo hacerlo…. Soy demasiado cobarde… No puedo hacerte tan feliz como quisiera así que… es lo mejor que me vaya de tu vida… y tú de la mía. Sin embargo… jamás me arrepentiré del hecho de haberte amado. Realmente fui muy feliz… pero esto ya no puede seguir así… yo…- y antes que ella pudiera terminar la frase, Kurama le dio un beso. El más tierno y amoroso beso que alguna vez le hubiera dado a ella.

Pero eso no fue suficiente.

-Lo siento…

Korin se marchó.

En un caluroso día de verano… en el lugar donde se conocieron… donde todo comenzó…. Todo terminó.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Hn- Hiei miró al suelo -Y… ¿Se supone que eso debe conmoverme?-

-No, se supone que debe hacer que me entiendas.

-Lamento decirte que no funciona así Kurama- Hiei jaló su mochila hacia él -No tengo tiempo para estupideces- luego se fue. Kurama sólo se le quedó mirando.

-Hiei…

……………

-Anda Botan dime ¿Qué sucede? Ya le dimos la vuelta al cole tratando de encontrar el 'sitio apropiado' para eso que me quieres decir… ¿Por qué tanto problema?- le decía Korin a Botan, siendo jalada por esta.

-¡Es qué no te lo puedo decir así nomás¡Tiene que ser… como… las novelas!

-¿Que tan dramático es lo que me quieres decir?

-… Allí!

-Botan… estamos otra vez en la puerta del cole --U

-Si bueno ya no importa u.u

-Y…

-¿hum?

-¿Qué eso tan importante que me querías decir?

-Bueno…- Comenzó Botan. ¿Cómo decirle que era ahora la enamorada de su ex? Pues fácil.

-¿qué?

-Ahora soy la enamorada de Kurama.

:Silencio:

Korin bajó la mirada -¿Eso es todo?

Botan se sorprendió –¿No estás molesta ni nada?

-No…- Korin levantó la mirada y le sonrió –Yo misma le dije que se buscara a otra chica así que no hay problema…

-¡Yo me acosté con él Korin!

-… ya veo… Bueno pues… bien por ustedes- le sonrió nuevamente –Has podido darle lo que yo nunca pude… y bueno pues… me alegre que por lo menos sea mi amiga la que esté con él…

-¿Qué no entiendes que ya no podemos ser amigas?

-Si eso quieres…

-¡Supuestamente eso es lo que tú quieres!

Finalmente Korin le gritó –¡ESTO NO ES LO QUE YO QUERÍA!- y salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Botan se le quedó mirando.

Korin seguía corriendo por la calle, sin mirar a nadie, llorando. De cuando en cuando iba limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos a la vez que pensaba –no… esto no me puede estar pasando… no puedo sentirme así ahora… yo quedé con Kurama en que ambos... En que nos separaríamos... para que...-

:plop:

Al parecer, Korin había chocado con alguien. Claro, si iba sin mirar el camino...

-Lo siento- se disculpó, sin mirar con quien había chocado, y se disponía a irse cuando aquella persona la sostuvo del brazo.

-Espera...

Korin se volteó a verle la cara.

-H…Hiei…

Mientras...

Botan seguía parada en la puerta de la escuela. Bueno si, su "amiga" había reaccionado como quería. Quería que sintiera el dolor que ella había sentido todo ese tiempo en el que Korin y Kurama eran pareja... porque ya desde hacía mucho que a ella le gustaba el chico pelirrojo. Se había enamorado mucho antes que Korin. Sin embargo, él escogió a su mejor amiga… y no a ella…

FLASH BACK

-Hay Botan… no puedo creer esto… ¿De verdad planeas participar en la obra sólo por que uno de los chicos que hay allí te gusta?

-¡Sip! – Le sonrió Botan a Korin, mientras caminaban hacia el teatro de la escuela.

-No puedo creer que dejara que me convencieras para participar también… bueno ¿Y se puede saber cuándo me vas a decir cómo se llama ese famoso chico?

-¡Tendrás que esperar más!

-Botan…

Ambas entraron a la sala de teatro, y cuando iban bajando las escaleras, Botan tropezó. Korin inmediatamente la jaló hacia ella al mismo tiempo que le decía –hay Botan por qué no tienes cuida…- Korin, al jalar a Botan, había perdido el equilibrio y era ella ahora quien caía. Pero como Botan recién estaba consiguiendo estar de pie correctamente, no pudo ayudarla. Fue más bien alguien detrás de ellas quien ayudó a Korin, jalándola hacia atrás, lo que causó que ella quedara apoyada sobre la persona que le había ayudado.

-¿Estás Bien? ...Espera, tú eres... la chica del parque...

-Mi…Minamino…. – dijo Korin algo ruborizada –Eh… si estoy bien gracias, hehehe- le sonrió ella algo nerviosa

-Minamino…- Murmuró Botan algo sonrojada.

-¿Ustedes también van a participar en la obra?

-Bueno yo sí – le sonrió Botan.

- Yo no estoy segura – dijo Korin – La verdad jamás antes he actuado, ni siquiera he leído el libro de esta obra...

-Oh, vamos señorita...

-No me vengas con formalismos– le sonrió ella –soy solo Korin.

-Bueno Korin... No tienes por qué preocuparte, yo creo que todos conocen la obra de "Romeo y Julieta"

-Por cierto Minamino¿A ti que papel te tocó? Hicieron un sorteo y a mí me tocó Julieta...- le dijo Botan, sonriéndole algo emocionada.

-Pues espero que te lleves bien con Yuusuke – rió Kurama – Pobre, él estaba esperando que a Keiko le tocara ese papel.

-¡Eh¿¿No eres Romeo? – preguntó Botan sorprendida. Luego murmuró –Qué mala suerte...

- Pues no – le respondió Kurama sonriendo – Soy Mercucio.

- ¿Ah sí? – Se sonrió Korin – por lo menos te tocó un papel decente...

-¿Por qué lo dices? – le preguntó Kurama, riéndose un poco.

- Me tocó ser nodriza de Julieta – Le respondió ella muy descontenta. Aunque luego tanto ella como Kurama se rieron.

Y así pasaron los días del ensayo... Sí, finalmente Korin decidió por aceptar el papel de "La Nodriza". Pasaron los días, y parecía que cada intento de Botan por acercarse a Kurama, causaba que "algo" ocurriera entre Korin y él. Finalmente, al concluir la obra, el mismo día de la presentación oficial, ambos se declararon y terminaron siendo novios. El mismo día que Botan había decidido declararse a Kurama, vio como otra chica se lo "robaba" (Alguien le echó la maldición, y no fui yo… –silbando y ocultando un muñeco vudú de Botan- )

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-¿Botan?

-Kurama...

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que ya te habías ido a tu casa – Le dijo Kurama, acercándose a ella.

-Se lo dije – respondió Botan llanamente.

Kurama se asustó un poco.

-Decir…¿Qué?...¿A quién?

- Le dije a Korin... sobre nosotros...

Kurama la sujetó de los hombros

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Se que tú le ibas a decir pero...

Kurama la soltó y bajó la mirada.

-No importa...

-¿Eh?

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

-eh… sí... gracias.

Mientras… en casa de Hiei...

Hiei y Korin estaban sentados en un sillón en la sala. La chica estaba apoyada sobre el hombro de Hiei, llorando desoladamente. Lloraba como nunca en su vida lo había echo. Mientras, Hiei no tenía idea de qué hacer. Según lo que ella dijo, Botan le había dicho sobre el tipo de relación que tenía con Kurama. Claro que él sabía lo mucho que le dolía a ella. Pero él nunca fue una persona muy... sensible. Nunca se expresó de esta manera, jamás había pasado por esta situación... Sin embargo, recordó que cuando pequeño, una vez, su hermana menor se había echo un raspón en la rodilla, y lloraba así como la chica de ahora. Su madre la tomó en brazos y le decía "Ya, ya Yukina-chan... ya va a pasar... todo estará bien, ya no llores".

Entonces, él abrazó a Korin. Definitivamente las palabras "Todo estará bien" o "ya va a pasar" no podían salir de su boca. Así que sólo atinó a decirle muy suavemente –No... Llores...-

Korin se quedó sorprendida. En ese mismo momento pensó en la situación actual: Estaba en casa de Hiei y él la estaba tratando de consolar (bueno ESO pensaba ella), mientras ella lloraba por algo de lo que no valía la pena arrepentirse. Conmovida por las acciones de Hiei, dejó de llorar y se alejó de él un poco. Se secó las lágrimas del rostro y miró fijamente al muchacho frente a ella. Él la miró extrañado. Luego ella le sonrió.

-Gracias… Hiei... Por escuchar y comprender... a una mujer tan estúpida como yo.

Definitivamente jamás había conocido a alguien como ella.

Korin tomó su mochila, se puso de pie y se despidió de Hiei para luego irse a su casa.

_Gracias..._

Definitivamente, Kurama no exageraba. Al principio, él creyó que todo lo que decía su amigo acerca de su novia era mentira, o pura exageración. Pero ahora veía a que no. Ella era muy fuera de lo común. Era la primera vez que hablaba con ella, y ya lo había cautivado.

* * *

uff eso es todo por hoy aki los dejo, bye bye 


	2. Vamos de Paseo!

Y luego de tanto tiempo... volví n.n prometo actualizar el otro fic en cuanto pueda u.u gomen x la demora u.u y gracias x sus reviews. En fin, aki les dejo el fic n.n

* * *

-Gracias… Hiei... Por escuchar y comprender... a una mujer tan estúpida como yo.

Definitivamente jamás había conocido a alguien como ella.

Korin tomó su mochila, se puso de pie y se despidió de Hiei para luego irse a su casa.

_Gracias..._

Definitivamente, Kurama no exageraba. Al principio, él creyó que todo lo que decía su amigo acerca de su novia era mentira, o pura exageración. Pero ahora veía que no. Ella era muy fuera de lo común. Era la primera vez que hablaba con ella, y ya lo había cautivado.

Al día siguiente… (Osea el sábado)

-¡Korin!

La chica se revolvía en su cama, cubriéndose la cara con la frazada.

-NO QUIERO IR A LA ESCUELA MAMÁ

Su madre, una señora muy joven, de cabello y ojos marrones; abrió la puerta de la habitación y se acercó a abrir las cortinas, para dejar entrar algo de luz a la habitación.

-Cariño hoy no tienes escuela, es sábado.

-Hmm… see, see lo que sea…

-Korin, por el amor de Dios¿¡Es que piensas levantarte para el almuerzo?

-Ay mamá, es muy temprano todavía...

-¡Temprano¡¡Son las 12.30 de la tarde! Además, tus amigas están abajo, han venido a visitarte.

Korin se levantó automáticamente y fue corriendo al baño-¡Y POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE ESO ANTES?

-No me preguntaste – sonrió su madre.

-Madre desnaturalizada- le replicó la molesta mientras se lavaba los dientes.

-Si claro, rebelde sin causa. ¡Yo que me desvivo por ti¡Me quito el pan de la boca para dártelo! Oh dios… (Sollozos fingidos) qué horror, qué tragedia...

-Dios mamá, hazle ese drama al que esté haciendo algún casting para novela mexicana por favor...

(Risas)

2 Minutos después...

Korin bajaba corriendo las escaleras, acomodándose las sandalias con una mano y peinándose con la otra. Keiko al verla bajar le advirtió –Korin no hagas eso que te vas a...

-WAAAA

:plomp:

- ... Caer…

-¿Estás bien? – Dijo Rina, arrodillándose al lado de la "accidentada"

- . si, sobreviviré... no es la primera vez que me pasa...

- Con razón eres tan hueca...- le dijo Keiko al mismo tiempo que reía.

- ¡Óyeme eso no es cierto! Todo porque me ganaste por una milésima de punto en el examen estatal... –se quejó Korin, mirando a su amiga con cara de 'Eres una creída'

Y una vez sentadas en el sillón...

-Bueno- Comenzó Korin -¿Hay algún motivo en especial para esta inusitada visita?

-Queríamos invitarte a ir con nosotras al centro comercial- le respondió Rina –Dicen que han abierto una nueva sala de juegos.

-.Además, hemos invitado a Yuusuke, Kuwabara y Hiei.–.Agregó Keiko.–.Aunque Hiei dijo algo de llevar a alguien más...

Korin parpadeó en shock.- ¿De verdad Hiei se dejó convencer? Esperen… ¡A Hiei le gustan los videojuegos?

-.Ni idea.-.le respondieron Keiko y Rina, al mismo tiempo que se encogían de hombros.

-.Cada uno con sus gustos. –.Terminó Rina.

-¿Quién es Hiei? -.Apareció la mamá de Korin detrás de las chicas, llevando algo de ropa en brazos.- ¿Tu nuevo novio Korin?

-.Ni que cambiara tanto de novios.-.le reclamó su hija, algo molesta.

-.Ay, pero si te cambias de enamorado como te cambias de ropa. Mira, están Yuusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma, este chico... Kaito, y Yomi...

-¡MAMÁ ELLOS NUNCA FUERON MIS NOVIOS¡¡FUERON GENTE QUE CONOCI! …¡Y CÓMO DEMONIOS SE TE OCURRE QUE VOY A SALIR CON KAITO O KUWABARA!

Keiko y Rina se morían de la risa, al igual que la señora.

-.Bueno saben que, ya no me importa, NOS VAMOS...–.Dijo Korin mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la puerta.

-¿Ahora quién es la menopáusica? –.se rió su madre.

-Grr… ME VOY¡¡y ahora por malcriada no voy a regresar temprano a ayudarte con los deberes!

-.No me importa, total el planchado de ropa puede esperar...

Ambas se sacaron la lengua y finalmente Korin y las chicas (quienes se morían de la risa) se dirigieron al centro comercial.

:Slap:

-¡Yuusuke maldito pervertido!

-.Ahí van de nuevo... -.-

-.Es su forma de decirse que se quieren, Rina n.nU

Yuusuke, Keiko, Rina y Korin estaban parados frente a la sala de juegos esperando a los demás. Claro que Yuusuke acababa de llegar, saludando a Keiko de la forma usual.

-.No cabe duda que tus cachetadas son las mejores Keiko. –.le dijo Yuusuke sonriente, con una mano en la marca roja en su mejilla.

-.Cierra la boca, tonto. –.le reprendía Keiko, con la cara roja.

-¡Oigan! –.se escuchó una voz a lo lejos. Rina entonces volteó y vio de quien se trataba.–.Miren, es Kuwabara

-¡Hola Kuwabara¿Qué tal va tu cacería de chicas? –.le sonrió Korin medio en broma.

-.No muy... ¡Oye eso a qué viene?

-.Pobre Kuwabara, es el único de nosotros sin pareja.-.dijo Yuusuke, lo que causó que Keiko le metiera un codazo.

-¡Ouch¡Oye porque...! –.Entonces Keiko le hizo callar y le murmuró algo al oído. Yuusuke asintió y luego miró a Korin.

-.Oigan ¿ese no es el enano, emm... digo, Hiei? –.señaló Kuwabara.

-.Sí, así parece. –.afirmó Korin.-.así que de verdad iba a venir.

-¿Oigan, no es una chica la que viene con él?-.dijo Keiko.

-.Es verdad, es una chica.– dijo Yuusuke.-.Y muy bonita...

Finalmente, Hiei llegó y se quedó viendo al grupo de chicos. La joven que le acompañada estaba aferrada a su brazo, se notaba que era algo tímida. Sin embargo, llegó a presentarse.

-.H-hola, mucho gusto... mi nombre es Yukina.

-¡Yukina-san! -.se le acercó Kuwabara, quién al instante tomó sus manos y le dijo. –.No hay razón para que estés tan nerviosa. –.le sonrió.–.Yo soy el gran Kazuma Kuwabara, y puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites.

-.Eh-h... si, muchas gracias Kuwabara-san.-.le sonrió ella, sonrojándose un poco.

-¡Con que me digas Kazuma basta y sobra!

-.Em... está bien, Kazuma-san...

En ese instante, Hiei le mandó una mirada tan... pero tan fría y cruel a Kuwabara que hasta le dio escalofríos al pobre. Además que le obligó a soltar a Yukina. –.Aléjate de mi hermana mono súper-desarrollado.

- ¡Cómo me llamas...! Espera ¿dijiste que era tu hermana? –.Kuwabara parpadeó un par de veces. Al igual que el resto del grupo.

-¿Estás sordo o qué estúpido?

-.Hermano... no lo trates así, sólo trataba de ser amable conmigo...–.le pidió Yukina, sintiéndose algo culpable por la situación.

-Hn, no deberías gastar tus energías en alguien como él.

-.Hermano...

-.Anda Hiei, Yukina tiene razón, ten piedad de Kuwabara.–.le dijo Yuusuke.

-¡Sí enano! No entristezcas a la chica bonita, eh, quiero decir, Yukina-san.–.le sonrió Kuwabara a la chica. Yukina se rió ligeramente.

-.Hn.– Hiei se cruzó de brazos y miró a Yukina por un corto instante. Ella le sonrió y él dio un suspiro, derrotado. quieras.

Yukina volvió a sonreírle.

Horas más tarde...

Al parecer, todos ADORABAN a Yukina. Claro, era la chica más tierna, dulce e inocente que jamás habían conocido. Ahora, también tenemos que considerar que en la secundaria es muy difícil encontrar inocencia en estos días...

Ahem...

En fin. Se la pasaron jugando en los videojuegos TODA la tarde en los diferentes juegos que había. Desde los de pelea, hasta los de rol y las máquinas de baile, en las cuales se gastaron la mayor parte de las fichas para los juegos. Y cómo no, si competían Korin con Rina y Keiko, e incluso obligaron a Yuusuke y Kuwabara a competir. Claro que, ni intentaron sugerirle a Hiei que se les uniera, porque... bueno hay que cuidar la vida, ustedes saben.

Después de un buen rato de juegos, decidieron pasear por el centro comercial. Se compraron unas bebidas (Esas máquinas de baile deshidratan mucho, créanme). Después de esto, se fueron a un restaurante (de hamburguesas) dentro del centro comercial. Las chicas fueron al baño a lavarse y refrescarse, mientras que Kuwabara y Hiei pedían la comida y Yuusuke iba en busca de una mesa lo suficientemente grande para entrar todos.

En la caja del restaurante...

-.Mmm veamos... –Dijo Kuwabara mirando al panel superior, donde estaba todo el listado de comida, con precios, ofertas y todo.

-.Dénos dos del combo familiar y 10 helados.- comenzó a ordenar Hiei.

-.Oye para que sepas, todo eso lo estoy pagando YO. –.le reclamó Kuwabara

-. Hn, tienes razón. Bueno entonces déme 6 helados más...

-. Maldito enano ¬¬

-. Será mejor que yo cuente el vuelto, sumar es demasiado para tu cerebro.-.le dijo Hiei

-¡Qué vuelto¡Si te has tirado todo mi dinero! ¬¬

-. Ah se me olvidaba.-Dijo Hiei con una sonrisa maligna, jalando a Kuwabara del cuello hasta su altura (Osea, al pobre Kuwabara casi le da lumbago).-. Pobre de ti que se te ocurra siquiera coquetear o algo con Yukina, a menos que te quieras quedar sin descendencia, lo cual sería muy beneficioso para la humanidad. ¿Entendiste?

-.¡Pero qué…!

-.¿ENTEDISTE?.- una sombra de muerte parecía cernerse sobre Kuwabara.

-. Eh... Sí, sí o.o

Y en el baño de mujeres...

Pelea de agua.

-.¡Keiko¿¡Cómo diablos se supone que se va a secar esto en menos de cinco minutos? .- le reclamó Rina. Claro que si para ella es mucho que le haya caído algo de agua a la parte de abajo de su polo...

-.Pues fácil, te paras debajo del secador de aire caliente y listo.- se rió Keiko -.Además, no fui yo la que empezó todo esto.

-. Te pasas Keiko, ni más bromeo contigo.- Rina, empapada y MUY molesta se estrujó el polo y se paró debajo del secador, mandando miradas asesinas a Keiko quien se había parado frente al otro secador, ya que Rina también le había mojado.

Korin se había metido a uno de los baños ((si ya saben, esos que son como cabinas donde sólo hay un retrete)). Se había sentado sobre la tapa del retrete y estaba buscando algo en su bolso.

-.¡Lo encontré! .- sacó unos pañitos húmedos, de eso que vienen con perfume. Se quitó el polo y se los pasó por hombros, brazos, estómago, etc. -. Odio estar toda sudada...

-.¡Korin! Le gritó Rina -. ¿Ya vas a salir?

-.En un rato...

-.Bueno nosotras nos vamos adelantando, o los chicos nos dejan sin comida. Ya sabes lo hambriento que es Yuusuke.- se rió Keiko.

-.Sí vayan nomás, luego las alcanzo.

Luego de un rato, Korin se cambió de polo (había traído otro en su cartera) y salió de la cabina del baño. Pero en ese mismo instante, vio entrar a... Botan al baño. Más rápido que inmediatamente se regresó a la cabina y se encerró.

-. Ay no... No ahora, no quiero... no puedo darle la cara a Botan...

Mientras...

-.Korin se está tardando... –Dijo Rina, 5 segundos antes de meterse una hamburguesa entera a la boca.

-.Sí, tienes razón...- afirmó Keiko

-.¡Oye esa era mía!- Le reclamó Yuusuke

-.Pues no vi tu nombre en ella

-.Oigan ¿Ese no es Kurama? – Dijo Kuwabara, señalando a una mesa no muy lejos de la de ellos.

-.Sí es cierto, me pregunto que hace aquí solo... OYE K...- Keiko golpeo a Yuusuke tan fuerte que lo dejó noqueado.

-. ¡No seas estúpido, ya te explique como está la situación!

Kurama les miró de reojo, pero se hizo el desentendido, pensando en hacerles creer que simplemente no se dio cuenta.

-.Aunque lo más probable... es que ella también esté aquí...

Y en el baño...

-.Cielos Botan, deja de arreglarte tanto que no puedo salir T.T-.Korin ya se estaba incomodando, y claro, no es nada agradable estar sentada tanto rato sobre el inodoro con las piernas recogidas.-.Se me durmió todo desde la cadera para abajo... ya ni siento mis piernas T.T

Botan terminó de aplicarse el labial rojo.

-¡Listo! Ahora sólo tengo que lograr que Kurama se olvide de Korin por hoy... ya poco a poco la ha ido olvidando, estoy segura de que muy pronto pensará... sólo en mí.-.Dicho esto, Botan finalmente salió del baño.

Korin bajó las piernas, pero decidió no salir del baño aún.

-.Kurama debe estar allí afuera.-.Pensó.-No... No quiero verlo...

Al rato, Rina entró al baño.- ¿Korin¿Estás aquí?

-.Rina...-.se escuchó la voz de Korin dentro de uno de los compartimientos del baño.-.Kurama está aquí ¿Verdad?

:Silencio:

-.Sí Korin... él está aquí. Pero por eso no te vas a quedar encerrada aquí.

-.Pero...

-¡Anda sal de ahí de una vez¿No fuiste tú la que decías que no ibas a sufrir más por él? No dejes que su presencia arruine el día tan agradable que has pasado con tus amigos.

-.Rina...

De pronto la puerta de uno de los baños se abrió.

-.Korin...

Korin no dio más de dos pasos, cuando súbitamente terminó en el suelo.

- ¡Korin!

-.Se me durmieron las piernas...

-.Estúpida...

-¿Qué? ¬¬

-.Lo que sea, bueno, vamos de una vez.

Afuera...

-.Waaa...burp.-.Yuusuke lanzó un eructo mientras se rascaba su hinchada barriga.-.Estaba DE-LI-CIO-SO n.n

- ¡Oye Yuusuke más respeto¡Tenemos a una dama aquí! Perdónalo Yukina-san, es un cerdo sin educación...-.Kuwabara le hizo una reverencia.

-.No hay problema Kazuma-san, me alegra que tenga tanta confianza como para actuar tan libremente conmigo alrededor.-.Sonrió la hermana de Hiei.

-.En pocas palabras, actúo como realmente soy y me quieren así Kuwabara.-.Yuusuke sacaba los restos de comida de su boca con un mondadientes.

-¡No nos dejaron nada? -.Korin los miraba con ojos de cachorro a medio morir.

-.De echo... yo ya comí Korin…-.Rina sonreía nerviosa.

-.Malos... yo que me muero de hambre... T.T-.El estómago de Korin rugía.

De pronto, una Hamburguesa apareció frente a su cara, sostenida por Hiei.

-.Es... ¿Para mí¿La guardaste para mí?

-.Sólo cómetela.-Le respondió Hiei sin mirarle a la cara.

Yukina sonrió.

-.Gracias TuT

-.Sólo cómetela rápido, ya estoy aburrido de...

-.Gracias por la hamburguesa n.n.-.En cuestión de segundos, la hamburguesa había desaparecido. Hiei se le quedó mirando sorprendido y con una expresión de 'eres una mujer rara' escrita en el rostro.

Todos se rieron.

Mientras, con Kurama y Botan...

-.No puedo creer que ellos también hayan venido...-pensaba Botan, molesta pues esto arruinaría la mayor parte de sus planes.-.Kurama¿Te parece si nos vamos a comprar algunas cosas más? Esta vez te compraré algo que te guste, ya has gastado tanto en mí...

-.Pero... ¿Y la comida?

-.No te preocupes, no tengo tanta hambre, anda vamos de una vez.-.Botan se puso de pie y lo jaló con ella, sonriendo.

Yuusuke y el resto ya se iban también. En ese momento, por una fracción de segundo, se cruzaron las miradas de Korin y Kurama. Hiei notó esto y se puso delante de ella para llamar su atención.

-.Déjalo ya.

-¿eh?

-¿Bueno, a dónde vamos ahora?-.Preguntó Keiko.

-¿Qué tal a comprar ropa? Ya que estamos aquí, quisiera comprarme un bañador nuevo. El próximo fin de semana vamos a la playa ¿no?

-¡Pero claro Rina¡Eso no se cancela ni de broma¡Ya estoy ansiosa de que llegue el próximo fin de semana!-.sonrió Korin súper-animada.-.Y creo que es buena idea eso de ir a comprar, total yo tampoco tengo un bañador...

-¿Qué le pasó al que tenías?-.Keiko se extrañó, pues Korin tenía uno nuevo.

Korin bajó la mirada.-.Lo tiré. Kurama me lo había comprado...-.De nuevo, Korin sonrió para no preocupar a sus amigos.-.Pero bueno, eso es cosa del pasado. ¿Nos vamos ya?

-.¡Sí!

-¿Keiko, tú también te vas a comprar uno?

-.No Yuusuke, el que tengo aún me sirve.

-.Demonios...

Todos se dirigieron a las tiendas.

-.Ah, se me olvidaba.-.Korin se volteó a ver a Yukina.-.Dime Yukina-chan¿No quieres venir con nosotros a la playa el próximo fin de semana?

-.Lo siento, pero me voy en un par de días.-.Sonrió tristemente la joven de ojos rojos.-.Lo más probable es que regrese para fines de Mayo o principios de Junio...

-¿Y eso por qué?

-.Nuestros padres están divorciados. Es una cuestión de custodia. Por ciertos períodos de tiempo o yo me voy donde mi madre o Yukina viene a vivir conmigo y mi padre.-.Hiei respondió, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

-.Vaya... eso debe ser difícil...-.Korin lo miró con algo de tristeza en sus ojos. Hiei lo notó y se molestó.-.No trates de compadecerme.

-.Hermano...-.Yukina le habló en un tono suave, pero en forma de reproche.-.Lo siento señorita Korin, puede parecer a veces grosero, pero es en realidad muy amable...

-.Sí, eso lo sé.-.Korin sonrió, recordando aquel día en la casa de Hiei.-.Lo sé muy bien.

-.Hn.

* * *

Ja-ne!

(Espero no demorarme tanto esta vez T.T)


End file.
